Little Talks
by ZoeJoy24
Summary: Arthur finally knows about Merlin's magic, but he isn't the only one Merlin needs to tell. This is a sequel to both Of Butterflies and Honesty and Stories Aren't Always Fiction. Read those to see Merlin's magic reveal and Arthur's response.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **NOTE** I pretty much completely re-wrote this chapter because someone kindly pointed out to me that this takes place AFTER the events at the end of season 2 and beginning of season 3 when Morgana gets back. So yeah, a little more anger and angst was definitely needed. Hopefully I put in enough!**

 **Title is from the song by Of Monsters and Men. So I hinted at this in Stories aren't Always Fiction. Hopefully it is satisfactory, I really had no idea what I was doing! Also, its unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. While the mistakes are all mine none of the characters are. Sigh.**

Merlin was stalling. At first he'd had a legitimate reason not to talk to Morgana. He'd wanted to talk to Arthur about everything first, to leave nothing unspoken between them before he went to anyone else. Especially Morgana.

But now he had told Arthur everything, answered every question and faced every charge. It had been two weeks, maybe more, since they'd gone through it all and Merlin still hadn't gone to talk to the woman who was now his enemy. Gauis was dead set against the idea of Merlin telling her the truth. While Merlin agreed that it may be wise to keep the full extent of his powers from her for the time being—and he certainly had no intention of revealing that he was Emrys to her—he still insisted on telling her that he had some magic.

In all honesty though he was terrified just thinking about speaking to Morgana after all that had happened between them. He had no idea how she would react and he would not be surprised at all if she reacted in violence. The last thing he wanted was to fight her in anyway—he was trying to mend things between them and not make them worse.

Merlin had decided that morning that today was the day he would tell her, but lunch had already come and gone before he'd found his way to Morgana's door. He'd been there nearly an hour, hiding down the hall, going over things to say in his head. He'd decide on a line, take a few steps, panic and turn back.

Again.

Stalling.

And then finally he knew it was time. He squared his shoulders and actually knocked this time, staying in front of the door until Gwen opened it with a smile.

"Merlin, it's good to see you! Can I help you with something?" she asked cheerfully.

She was so happy that Morgana was back, content to be Morgana's maid and companion, to do what she could to make the life of the king's ward easier and happier. Merlin realized then that his honesty had the potential to not only help Morgana, but also Gwen and the others who cared for Morgana as well. He knew how worried Gwen was about Morgana, and he hoped that if he could help Morgana see that they were not the enemy, then perhaps it would make things easier on Gwen as well.

But first he had to actually talk. To Morgana. About his magic.

"Is Morgana here?" he asked with only the hint of a quiver in his voice.

"Who is it, Gwen?" Morgana called out, almost as if in response to his question.

"It's Merlin, m'lady," Gwen replied, stepping back to let Merlin through into the room.

Morgana was sitting by the window, a book in hand, but she rose to approach them both when Merlin entered.

"Hello, Merlin, was there something you needed?" she inquired, and while her manner was outwardly friendly there was an edge to her voice and a hardness to her eyes that Merlin didn't miss.

"Yes, m'lady. That is, I have a question, more like a request really. For you," he stammered, unsure of how to approach her.

Gwen was trying to hide a smile behind her hand and Merlin would probably have laughed at his own awkwardness if he wasn't ready to turn and run. He always felt a little unsure when he talked to Morgana, even before all that had happened. She was just so sure of herself, so comfortable in her own skin and so _beautiful_ , and in her presence he would become hyper-aware of his gangly limbs and big ears.

"What is it?" Morgana asked, one elegant eyebrow raised.

"I was wondering if perhaps I could speak to you, in private."

He cast a guilty look over at Gwen, feeling bad for his obvious exclusion of her. But it was not up to him to reveal Morgana's secret to anyone. That would have to be her decision.

"In private?" Morgana repeated, obviously surprised by the request.

"Yes, please. Or perhaps just where no one can hear? I'm sorry Gwen, it's just a personal matter," he added with a shrug.

Gwen was clearly confused, eyes narrowed as she considered him momentarily before nodding once in acceptance.

"Yes, I suppose that would be all right. Gwen, you can go home early if you'd like. I can take care of myself the rest of the day."

"I could just wait somewhere, m'lady. I don't mind," Gwen protested.

"I'm sure Gauis would be happy for your company? And I can tell you when I'm done here?" Merlin suggested.

"Perfect. I'll be with Gauis if you need anything, either of you. I'll just—go then," she gave Merlin one last calculating look before gathering a few things and departing.

"What is this about, Merlin?" Morgana demanded almost as soon as the door had closed.

Merlin took a deep breath, trying to recall any of the things he'd thought of to say while he'd been pacing in the hallway.

"Maybe we should sit?" he suggested instead.

Morgana huffed but complied, turning and stalking determinedly towards a pair of chairs settled next to a window. She sat, and looked pointedly at him, clearly expecting him to get to the point.

He sat opposite her gingerly, sighed, and met her eyes.

"Are you here to poison me again? Or perhaps to beg my forgiveness once more for the last time?" she suggested icily.

Merlin steeled himself against the guilt that washed over him at the reminder. "I am sorry, Morgana, but I'm not here to ask for forgiveness. Or to poison you," he assured her.

"Then what is it?"

"I have magic," he blurted out.

Morgana jerked back as if he'd struck her, eyes blown wide.

"What?" she whispered.

"I have magic, I was born with it," he repeated gently. "I should have told you a long time ago, but you're not the only one who is afraid, I suppose."

She stood, stepping away from him then, towards the window, but he didn't follow. There was nothing else he could say until she'd processed this revelation.

"Why are you telling me this, Merlin?" she finally asked.

He stood then, taking an uncertain step towards her. "Because I can help you, Morgana. I know that you feel as if you are alone here, as if no one knows what you're going through, but that's not true. I've felt the same my entire life, and I should have told you the moment I realized what your dreams were," he admitted.

She turned towards him then, faster than he would have imagined she could and twisted a hand in his shirt. She brought her other hand up and wrapped it in his neckerchief, her forearm pressed against his chest as she jerked him down to her eye level.

"You knew all this time, and you said nothing?" she hissed.

Her eyes were fierce and filled with anger, flashing dangerously with bits of gold but there was a deep hurt there as well and Merlin wanted nothing more than to look away, but he knew he couldn't back down from her now. This situation was of his own making and he'd run away enough already. He had to face this—face her, face his own mistakes—if there was to be any hope of setting things right between them, or at least drawing her back from whatever dark path she'd been led down during the months she'd been gone.

"Yes," he admitted, forgoing excuses or explanations. "I wanted to tell you, at first, as soon as I realized. But I was afraid, I'd never told anyone before that. I'm still afraid," he admitted, sparing a pointed glance towards the hand she had twisted into his neckerchief.

"So was I!" she screamed, giving him a little jerk.

She was stronger than she looked and Merlin really wasn't surprised. He glanced nervously towards the door, hoping no passing guards or servants had heard her. He didn't want to think of what would happen if Uther found him alone with his now-distraught ward.

"I know," he answered quietly, hands raised in acquiescence. "I'm so sorry. But you're not alone in this, Morgana. You may not believe it or trust me right now, but you're not alone."

She released him them, sagging and catching herself on the windowsill. Merlin took an unsteady step back, subconsciously preparing for another onslaught. She'd turned away from him though, hiding her face behind her hair as she looked out the window.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered, so quiet he almost didn't hear her question. "You tried to kill me."

"I didn't know what else to do. Morgause was using you to attack the city, and I couldn't let anything happen to Arthur."

"And what about Uther?" Morgana demanded, yelling once more, her voice full of rage as she turned back to him, eyes golden. He felt her power surround him like a vice, the pressure uncomfortable but not painful, though the threat was there. "You would kill one of your own in order to protect the life of the man who has murdered hundreds of innocent people?"

"I never wanted you to die. It was the hardest decision I have ever made. But Uther is just one man, and Arthur will be a better king, he won't make the same mistakes, I know it."

"How can you know that, Merlin?" Morgana scoffed at him, turning back to the window though her magic still held him where he was. "He is Uther's son, through and through. Arthur worships the ground his father walks on. He may be less of a spoiled brat now then he was when you first arrived but that doesn't mean he won't be happy to light your pyre, or mine," she spat.

"Arthur caught me doing magic," Merlin admitted. "He could have killed me then and there, or brought me here to be executed. But he didn't, and he won't. He knows about everything that I've done and he's accepted it. He's accepted that magic can be used for good and not only for evil. You could show him that, too." Merlin tried desperately to explain

"Did you tell him about me?" Morgana demanded, turning to look at him with flashing eyes, the force around him constricting, her voice taking on a panicked edge.

"No! No, and I won't. I won't tell anyone, I swear it. I'm very good at keeping secrets," Merlin insisted with a gasp as he struggled to breathe in enough air.

"No one would believe you. They would never take your word over mine," Morgana replied lightly as she released the power holding him in place.

Merlin stumbled, nearly falling at the sudden loss of pressure around him.

"I know. Morgana, please. I know what I did to you is unforgivable," he ventured.

"I thought you said you didn't come here to beg, Merlin," Morgana countered with a predatory smile.

She seemed much more at ease having displayed her power—both her magic and the power she held over him as Uther's beloved ward.

"I'm not begging for myself. But I suppose that yes, maybe I am begging in a way. Please give Arthur a chance. He loves you so much and I know that he would accept you for who you are."

"Why did you tell me all this, Merlin? To convince me to be your friend, that I should trust you after what you did to me? Or are you really only here for Arthur's sake?"

"I wish you would be my friend, or at least that you would trust me enough to let me help you when you needed it," Merlin answered earnestly. "But if not me, then yes, trust Arthur. I know you can."

"Perhaps," Morgana mused.

Silence fell between them for several tense moment before Merlin spoke again.

"Are you going to tell anyone about me?" he ventured softly, unsurely.

Morgana was quiet for several long moments, long enough to have Merlin squirming where he stood.

"If I wanted you dead at the hands of Uther I need only tell him what you did to me before," she finally said.

Merlin wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not.

"That's true."

"I won't tell anyone. Yet," she finally said.

"Thank you, I think," Merlin responded, unsure of where they stood.

"I will think about what you said about Arthur, Merlin. I give you my word on that. I don't know if I can tell him, not right now. It's been so long," Morgana admitted, suddenly vulnerable after her threats. "But I will consider it. I haven't forgiven you for betraying me, but I understand why you thought it was necessary at the time. I only wish for both our sakes you'd come to me sooner."

"So do I." There were tears in Merlin's eyes and his voice was filled with regret.

"You should go now, Merlin."

"Yes, m'lady." Merlin went quietly towards the door and he'd reached for the handle when Morgana called out to him once more.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Thank you for telling me, for trusting me now," Morgana said and Merlin knew she was being sincere.

"You're welcome, Morgana. I'm glad you're home."

 **There isn't much 'Merlin tells Morgana about his magic' out there and I think it made this a little harder to write then I thought it would be. There are just so many ways this conversation could go. I don't think that the road would have been an easy one but I like to think that with enough love and support Morgana could have found her way back to the 'light side' and things would have been happier for everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So its been awhile but every so often I still get a review saying that people want more, so here is more! I know its short but I promise there is more to follow and it will follow much sooner than this chapter did. I really have no idea what I'm doing, I've never tried to write from Morgana's POV before and who even knows what she was really thinking after she got back to Camelot. But anyways, here it goes…**

Morgana was furious. Angry, and hurt. Memories that she had buried and locked away, and the tide of emotions that accompanied those memories, came rushing to the surface as she listened to Merlin's confession. The sense isolation and the overwhelming fear she'd felt as she struggled with her dreams and the rise of her magic, as well as the sense of utter betrayal as she lay dying in Merlin's arms threatened to break her once more. But she'd overcome them all before and she knew she could do it again. Now that she was alone she could order her thoughts and push those memories deep down inside her once more.

Gwen returned shortly after Merlin's departure and Morgana did her best to act as if nothing had happened. Thankfully Gwen didn't ask any questions, though Morgana knew she must be curious. She was thankful for Gwen's presence, it was a welcome distraction that carried her through the rest of the day. It wasn't until Gwen was preparing to leave for the night that she made any reference to Merlin's visit, in her own roundabout way.

"My lady, is everything all right? Is there anything else I can do for you before I go?" the serving girl asked, and Morgana could hear the concern in her voice.

"Thank you Gwen, I'm fine. I've just got some things on my mind, but nothing too serious. You're free to go for the night," Morgana assured her.

Gwen nodded and smiled, leaving a few moments later.

Alone in the dark all of the emotions that she'd been holding in came flooding back out, and Morgana gave in. She turned her head into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

To her surprise, once she'd finally cried herself out and fallen asleep Morgana had slept quite deeply. It was the sleep of the emotionally exhausted, it had seemed as if she had nothing left inside her to _feel_ once she'd finally fallen asleep.

After hearing Merlin's confession and realizing that his betrayal had been even deeper than she had thought Morgana hadn't even wanted to consider Merlin's apology or his request that she talk to Arthur. She hadn't wanted to accept a word that the treacherous servant boy had uttered.

But if Arthur had accepted Merlin's magic, if what he said had been true…

Or it could have been a trap. Perhaps Merlin was luring Morgana into admitting her guilt to Arthur, someone whose word Uther _would_ believe…

But that didn't make sense. Merlin himself would be implicated as soon as she went to Arthur (if she went to Arthur) and therefore if it was a trap it would close on him as well.

So had Arthur really accepted Merlin's magic so freely? Of course, Merlin had used it to help Arthur, to save his life. Of course Arthur would want to keep him around. What had Morgana done, of what use was she to Arthur?

Despite herself, Morgana felt a flash of guilt. Arthur was spoiled, yes, and perhaps at times a pompous ass, be he was not so shallow as to place a person's value only on what they could do for him. And while they'd had their fights in the past Morgana knew that Arthur cared for her as a sister. If he could accept that Merlin of all people had magic, even after catching him in the act, than surely he would be accepting if Morgana revealed hers to him of her own volition?

'But why risk it? What benefit would there be to revealing your magic to the Prince of Camelot?' a voice in the back of her mind asked. The voice sounded suspiciously like Morgause.

Morgause had warned her about the duplicity of the Pendragon's. She had warned that their hatred of magic would overpower any other bond they might have for another person. She'd convinced Morgana that the only way to create a safe world for those with magic across the kingdom was for the Pendragon's to fall.

But perhaps Morgause had only been partially correct. Morgana knew that Uther would never give up his stance on magic. If her magic were ever to be discovered the most she could hope for was banishment. But perhaps Arthur's feelings towards magic were not so strong, not so set in stone. Perhaps it would only be necessary to remove Uther from the throne.

It was a risk. If she revealed her magic to Arthur than he would stand in position to stop her from overthrowing Uther's regime. But if he knew… he would see how ridiculous Uther's stance on magic was. He would see that Uther was a danger not only to the innocent citizens of Camelot but to his own household as well.

There were so many possibilities. Morgana hadn't even risen from bed yet and she was already wishing she could have another nights rest before she had to sort through things any further.

Her sister would be furious if she knew that Morgana was even contemplating revealing her magic to Arthur.

But Arthur had helped to save the druid boy. He'd protested against his father's ruling on magic on several occasions. Didn't he deserve the chance to prove once and for all what his stance on magic was before Morgana pronounced the same judgement on him as she had on Uther.

If he reacted badly than she could take actions to prevent him from retaliating in any way. She could take the memory of their conversation from him. Or kill him. If he proved to be as blind and stubborn as his father than perhaps that would be best for Camelot.

Morgana was not willing to forgive Merlin or forget his betrayal. But Arthur hadn't wronged her. She would trust him, once. Give him a chance to show his true colors once and for all.

She cornered Merlin in the corridor leading to Arthur's door. She took great pleasure in frightening the servant boy. It was the least that he deserved. She pushed him into one of the window alcoves where they wouldn't be spotted immediately. He didn't fight her, of course. She held too much over him now, more so than she had before, and while she had no intention of revealing what he'd done or who he was to Uther—at least not yet—Merlin didn't need to know that. She was content to keep him on his toes, wary and unsure.

"I want to speak to Arthur, alone," she declared.

Merlin nodded, eyes wide. "Good, that's, yes, good," he stuttered.

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I'll come after dinner. Make sure he's here, make sure he's alone. This is the only chance he gets. Do you understand, Merlin?"

"Yes, Morgana. He won't let you down, I swear."

"That remains to be seen. Don't you dare speak a word of this to him. If I suspect at all that you've given him even a hint of what I wish to speak to him about…" Morgana trailed off threateningly.

She considered for a moment that she didn't know the extent of Merlin's powers. It was possibly, she supposed, that he was stronger than her, and that her threats meant little to him. But if that were the case than why did he put up with Arthur on a daily basis.

Merlin was shaking his head firmly. "I won't say anything, I promise. Thank you for giving him a chance, Morgana. He really does love you."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. She shoved Merlin against the wall for good measure, than swept off down the hall back the way she'd come, away from Arthur's door.

A lifelong of training in ways of the royal court was all that held Morgana together at that evening's meal with Arthur and Uther. Uther was still so pleased at having her home that he insisted that they all dine together on a nearly nightly basis. He made sure to finish or at least postpone any court business so that he could be free for dinner and encouraged strongly that Arthur do the same.

She considered begging of joining them for the evening meal. It may have been smarter in retrospect, she may have been able to keep a clearer mind in anticipation of her conversation with Arthur. But here she was, pretending to laugh at Uther's stories and trying hard to keep up her normal banter with Arthur when all the while she was a moment away from panicking and from not telling Arthur a thing. The prince seemed to be in a good mood. In fact she'd noticed from her more recent interactions with him that there was something different in the way he acted in general. It gave her a small amount of hope.

Dinner seemed to stretch on and end too quickly both. Arthur departed first, and Morgana begged her leave only a few moments later, catching Merlin's eye and arching an eyebrow in reminder of their conversation. She followed them, but at a distance, far enough back that Arthur wouldn't notice. She waited at the end of the hall until she heard Arthur's door open and close, than waited some more. She nearly fled, unknowingly mirroring Merlin's own actions not too long before as she readied herself for her confrontation with the boy she'd grown up.

Finally she took one deep breath and walked forward, knocking before she could think any more about it and then pushing in without waiting for a reply. Arthur squawked a protest as he usually did when she burst into his room uninvited, and Merlin nearly jumped out of his own skin. He was apparently as tense as she was. She gave him one long hard look. He glanced between her and Arthur before clearing his throat meaningfully.

"I'll just uh, I'll be going. For now. I'll be back. Um…" he trailed off before shuffling to the door way where Morgana was still standing.

He paused just beside her, almost through the door way, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"If you hurt him Morgana, I'll finish what I started before." And then he was gone, and Morgana was too shocked by the intensity in Merlin's voice, the surety of the statement. It took her a moment to recover and notice Arthur's rather unimpressed and impatient expression.

"Is there something you needed, Morgana?" he asked.

She entered, shutting the door behind her, and walked all the way into the room.

"There's something I need to tell you," she began.

"Are you pregnant?" Arthur asked almost as soon as she'd stopped speaking.

The question threw her off. "What? No, of course not, why would you? No," she protested. "This is serious, Arthur, and I'd appreciate it if you would let me speak, and not say anything until I've finished."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded and waved a hand at her to continue.

"I'm only here because Merlin told me that I could trust you. That I should trust you. So help me, Arthur Pendragon, if he was wrong I will make both of you wish you'd never been born," she warned him, stepping into his personal space and looking him straight in the eye.

Arthur took a step back, raising his hands defensively. "Morgana, what?"

She covered his mouth with her hand, took a deep breath and exclaimed, "I have magic, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes went wide and she could feel how his mouth opened in surprise. She stepped back, taking her hand away. The confidence she'd felt before as she issued her threat suddenly vanished now that she'd made her declaration. Before Arthur could gather his thoughts enough to respond she pressed on.

"My dreams, my nightmares, they aren't just normal dreams. I'm a seer."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay another update! I told you it wouldn't be as long of a wait….**

"My dreams, my nightmares, they aren't just normal dreams. I'm a seer."

"You're a…seer?" Arthur repeated, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yes. A seer. I have visions of the future. You have no idea how terrifying it was, Arthur. I didn't know what was happening, and no one would tell me," Morgana explained.

"I have magic," she said once more. It was more of a declaration this time, her soldiers squared and chin raised, daring Arthur to challenge her.

He didn't rise to the challenge.

" _You_ have magic?" he asked once more.

There was no judgement or fear in his voice. Mostly he looked confused.

"Does EVERYONE around me have magic? Gwen, perhaps? Or father even?" he exclaimed suddenly before Morgana could say anything.

She covered his mouth once more, shushing him harshly.

"Do you want someone to hear you?" she exclaimed though with a hushed voice.

Arthur shook his head and removed his hand.

"Right. Sorry. That was a bit loud. But still the question stands."

"You're not angry?" Morgana asked guardedly.

Arthur was silent for a moment as if he had to consider his answer.

"Why are you telling me this now? How long have you had it?" he asked instead.

"For as long as I've been plagued by nightmares, I suppose. Though it only grew stronger shortly before… before Morgause took me. At first it was just the dreams, but then the power continued to grow and now it's so much more."

"All those times you told me not to go somewhere…" Arthur mused.

Morgana smiled faintly and nodded.

"I couldn't explain, I didn't know how to back then. And once I understood I was too afraid to say anything," she admitted.

"I won't tell anyone, Morgana. And I'm not angry. I wish I would have known sooner but I understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know. Plus I've had time to get used to the idea of magic users in Camelot I suppose."

Morgana pursed her lips. "Yes, Merlin. He told me," she commented icily.

Arthur frowned at the way Morgana reacted to Merlin's name. "Morgana, is something, did something happen between you and Merlin? Did he say something to you?"

She shook her head, expression softening once more. That was a story for another day, perhaps.

"No, no it's nothing. I was just so alone, so scared, and he never said anything," she explained and there was a hint of real pain that she just couldn't mask.

Arthur surprised her then, stepping forward and wrapping her in a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana. I can't imagine what you must have been through."

Morgana let herself rest her head against his shoulder.

Merlin had been right about this at least. Arthur wasn't angry or calling for the guards to arrest her.

' _It could be a trick'_ her half-sister's voice whispered in her head, but Morgana ignored it, shaking her head. Arthur was too noble for that. He wouldn't hide his intentions like that. He accepted her magic.

' _He doesn't know what you've done. What you plan to do,'_ the voice continued. Morgana squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her arms more tightly around Arthur's shoulders. She hadn't done _anything_ , yet. Morgause had used her, but as of yet Morgana had not acted on her own against the Pendragons. She still had choices to make.

She pulled away from Arthur and met his eyes seriously.

"If Uther ever found out, I don't know what he would do. I don't think it would matter to him," she gasped out, tears forming her eyes.

She had power, she wasn't afraid of Uther, not anymore. She would end his reign of terror before he could ever lay a hand against her. But she knew that Arthur had a bleeding heart and while she trusted him, she wasn't above a little emotional manipulation just to test out the waters.

"I would never let him hurt you, Morgana," Arthur declared, grasping her shoulders in a firm grip. "I won't say a word, and I know that Merlin would never betray you."

Morgana had to choke down a bitter laugh. He already has, she thought.

"Is there anything you need?" Arthur asked gently. "If you want to, I don't know, go somewhere? Away from Uther? I can cover for you, whatever you want."

Morgana took a step back, her eyes narrowing just slightly, unsure of the intent behind Arthur's offer. Was he trying to get rid of her? Distance himself from yet another magic user? She studied him for a moment. His face was open, his expression concerned but not frightened or unsettled.

"No. I want to stay, this is my home. Besides, while I was gone I learned. Well, things got better. I have more control now," she explained.

It was clear that Arthur wanted to ask her more. She'd almost let slip just a little too much, but he let it slide.

"If you change your mind. If you need _anything_ , just tell me, all right?"

Morgana nodded, knowing that he meant it.

It was a relief to have told him, she realized, and she was surprised to find that it was a relief to know that he was _not_ like his father. That she could trust him after all, and that maybe Camelot was not doomed to continue suffering under a tyrants rule.

"Arthur," she ventured, wondering whether she should test so soon just how far her trust in him could go. "Arthur, your father must be stopped."

Arthur was clearly surprised by this change in topics and at first Morgana thought that he might immediately disagree or accuse her of being treasonous. He opened his mouth only to shut it again and turn away.

"I know," he sighed. "I see that now. That he is wrong about magic and those who use it. But he's my _father_ , Morgana. He's the king. I don't know… I don't know what to do."

Arthur's voice was sad and solemn. It was clear that he was torn on this issue. Morgana wanted to push him, to argue and exclaim that he was a coward if he just stood by, to try to guilt him into action. She'd tried it before, and it had worked occasionally, but she didn't think it would work this time.

She'd learned patience, there was some time still. She could work on him, push him gently, show him ways in which he could fight Uther bit by bit, and undermine his rule. She could be by his side the whole way. Together they could bring Uther's reign to and end and restore balance to Camelot.

 **A/N: So that's that. I think I'm done with this one. I never expected it to come this far, and honestly I'm afraid if I don't stop now it will just become a monster that I can't contain so yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I'm just going to ramble about my own thought process here for a bit… I really don't think that Arthur would have reacted badly to Morgana's magic, especially if he already knew about Merlin's. He showed enough signs of compassion throughout the show that I think he really would have handled it just fine, eventually. So anyways, I hope this was satisfactory. I'm off to try to salvage Leave out All the Rest now. ;-)**


End file.
